


open your door on september twenty-two

by that_yellow_umbrella



Series: things don’t always go as planned [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, squint of markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_yellow_umbrella/pseuds/that_yellow_umbrella
Summary: Every year on the same month and day since 2012 of August 22, Jinyoung never failed to ask Jaebeom the question “Hyung, you know what’s next month right?”And Jaebeom never failed to answer with “Yes, Jinyoung. I know- it’s September 22.”
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: things don’t always go as planned [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934050
Comments: 19
Kudos: 169





	open your door on september twenty-two

**Author's Note:**

> YES, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JINYOUNG.

**  
**

_**2012, August 22** _

Ever since the two successfully auditioned in 2009 and became trainees, they were inseparable. Jinyoung and Jaebeom, Jaebeom and Jinyoung _(well, Jr. and JB)_ \- the course of _never one without the other._

Truth to be told, it wasn’t exactly like that behind closed doors. 2012 Jaebeom would assure you of that. He was… _swish?_ Or cool? Perhaps temperamental? A pinch of care if you must, because he wasn’t exactly mirrored to the younger. They were opposite. But no one ever knew the truth. 

It was a Wednesday. _August 22_ to be exact. They took part in the JYP Nation concert that happened in Seoul, which of course became one of the most memorable moments for the duo.

They went back to their dorm to rest and the two were seated in their black couch watching whatever cartoon was playing. Jinyoung quietly glanced at Jaebeom with his sparkling eyes. The elder already felt his gaze.

“What is it?”

Jinyoung picked up the couch pillow and placed it on his lap as he moved closer to him. “Hyung, you know what’s next month right? Right?” he asked with nothing, but enthusiasm and hope.

“Yes, Jinyoung. I know- it’s September 22.”

“So you know…” the younger took another peak and waited for him to finish whatever he was trying to say. 

Jaebeom looked at him with a slight grin “Know what?”

“Oh come on, hyung! That’s just mean!” he playfully pushed him with the pillow he was holding “You know what day that is.”

His hyung shrugged and softly whispered a _‘tch’_ without glancing at Jinyoung “it’s just September 22.”

It took Jaebeom at least 10 seconds to figure that Jinyoung looked away from him and focused on the television instead. He sighed heavily as he hated making Jinyoung stop talking to whatever endeavour he wanted to tell.

He knew what September 22 was. Of course he knew. He had it written in his diary, _which no ones_ , on his calendar phone as _he saved it the moment they started practicing together_ , he thought about what he wanted to give the younger ever since. 

So with another heavy sigh, which he actually made sure Jinyoung would hear, he faced him and pinched his right cheek softly. _Ah, it’s really soft._

“I know what’s next month, Jinyoung-ah. I’m just teasing you.” He sang playfully.

Jinyoung smacked away his hand slightly and pouted “Mean. You’re a meanie, hyung.” 

He faced him again, now with a huge grin “and because Jaebeom hyung is a meanie, you need to give me a gift.”

_Don’t worry about that. I already got you._

Jaebeom smiled as he put his right hand under his chin as if he was thinking, “Hmm, I don’t know, Jinyoung. I’ll think about it.”

It earned him another push from the younger, “Ah! Such a meanie.”

When Jinyoung woke up on the day of his birthday, he immediately saw a small box on top of his table just beside his alarm clock. It has a red ribbon above which looked absurd as if whoever tied it really doesn’t know how to.

_Jaebeom hyung!_

Jinyoung immediately opened the box and saw a small voice recorder on top of crumpled crêpe paper. Jaebeom always had one with him everywhere he went.

He pushed the play button and immediately heard the beat of their own song,

_Junior has a hold of my heart  
We still have more things to say  
After the birthday, after Junior's birthday  
It feels like this moment will never comeback  
I can’t miss this chance  
Oh oh oh oh 19 years old Junior  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Oh oh oh oh congrats, Junior  
Living the life  
It’s Junior everytime  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Junior yeah, happy birthday!_

He never actually remembered how many times he played it that day. 

All he knew was that he kept it in his pocket the whole day; when he woke up and saw Jaebeom cooking mini pancakes, when they went to a convenience store and stayed in a small park to eat ramyeon, when they went to a small book shop, when they tried to watch a movie, but was too late for the opening, when they went to get dinner, and went home to watch some more.

When they were seated again on their couch, he glanced at Jaebeom and gave him the sweetest smile “thank you, Jaebeom hyung.”

Jaebeom patted Jinyoung’s head in return “Happy birthday, Jinyoung-ah.”

**  
**

**_2013, August 22_ **

They were inside a small cafe near their dorm. Jaebeom was checking his phone as he waited for Jinyoung to finish his drink.

Minutes later, it was too quiet. Only the soft music of the place could be heard. 

Jaebeom looked up and saw Jinyoung with both his hands intertwined and placed under his chin, _smiling at him._

With a curious look, he squinted his eyes to Jinyoung “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Well hyung, you know what’s next month, right?” 

Jinyoung's eyes were twinkling. It reminded Jaebeom of a really cute pleading cat, but he isn’t going to mention that to him.

Jaebeom took a sip of Jinyoung’s drink and answered “Yes, Jinyoung. I know- it’s September 22.”

“So…you’re going to give me a gift right? Right?” Jinyoung tilted his head to the right, that reminded Jaebeom of a really cute dog, _God, first a cat, now a dog. What’s wrong with me?_

“Don’t you want your gift to be a surprise?”

“Well, I’m not asking you what you’re going to give me, hyung! I just want to remind you that it’s a special day next month.”

Jaebeom returned to his phone and just gave Jinyoung the OK gesture. He heard Jinyoung say “Meanie, hyung.”

On the day of Jinyoung’s birthday, he saw a paper bag right next to him taped with a red ribbon. As usual, the ribbon looked absurd, _can Jaebeom hyung watch tutorials on how to tie them properly?_

Jinyoung opened the bag and saw a small pocket book, _The Catcher in the Rye._

Until now, it’s his most beloved and favorite book.

**  
**

**_2014, August 22_ **

It was different this time. They moved to a different dorm. Different dorms meant different rooms. 

They stopped bunking together. Jinyoung had a room of his own and Jaebeom had his. They also stopped hanging out a lot more since they have five other people in the group. They started hanging out together, seven of them; which of course turned out to be chaotic, loud, and more fun. 

They can’t eat together alone. They tried. Jaebeom invited Jinyoung for a late ramyeon snack and later on they heard footsteps of two people - Yugyeom and Bambam who joined them to eat.

It was of course, fun. They had their years together, this time too. It’s just that they need to have their attention divided equally to all members. 

It was two in the morning of August 22 and Jaebeom was in their living room - pacing. He wanted to invite Jinyoung for a walk or maybe a snack outside, but he thought that maybe the younger one was already asleep. 

Jaebeom shrugged it off. He doesn’t want to disturb Jinyoung, so he immediately put on his rubber shoes to go for a walk. While tying his shoelace, he heard small footsteps coming towards him.

“Hyung?” He rubbed his eyes “Are you going for a walk?”

Jaebeom nodded.

“At two in the morning?”

“Yes.” He stood up, ready to leave.

“Wait for me.”

They were sharing a cup of ramyeon inside a small convenience store. They were seated outside with a view of the park. Jinyoung’s sleepy eyes were glued to the people walking. 

“You should’ve just stayed if you’re sleepy.”

Jinyoung took a sip of his coffee before he looked at Jaebeom and whispered “Ah, it’s because I missed you, hyung.”

Jaebeom ruffled Jinyoung’s hair and returned a shy, “I missed you too.”

He waited for Jinyoung to ask him the question. _Come on, do I know what’s next month?_

But Jinyoung never asked him. They finished their food and Jinyoung never asked him. They walked back to their doom and the younger _never asked him._

Jaebeom waved it off, maybe he was going to ask him later. But he wasn’t sure himself if later would come. Jinyoung was about to walk inside his room, so with a hopeful convincing from Jaebeom’s self, he held the younger’s arm.

“Jinyoung-ah, do you know what’s next month?”

Jinyoung looked at him weirdly. The bags under his eyes were dreading him. “What, hyung?”

Jaebeom smiled and shook his head. “No, nevermind. Go to sleep.”

He was given a nod in return. Jinyoung opened his door quietly and after five seconds he realized what the question was. He quickly ran to Jaebeom and enveloped him with a back hug. 

“Ah, hyung! You remembered.”

Jaebeom giggled and faced Jinyoung “Of course. Go rest, Jinyoung-ah.”

“Good night, hyung.”

On the day of Jinyoung’s birthday, he saw a small box on top of his table. The red ribbon was obviously too big for the package; still absurd.

When he opened it, he saw a bright-colored Bart Simpson ring. It was a perfect fit. The thing was, there was another ring holder, but it was empty. Jinyoung smiled to himself, _Ah, hyung._

**  
**

**_2015, August 22_ **

This year was slightly different. The two were inside a bookstore looking for new picks. When Jinyoung asked Jaebeom “Hyung, you know what’s next month, right?” 

Jaebeom immediately smiled and said “Yes, Jinyoung. It’s September 22” and followed by “it’s your birthday.”

“You’re going to like this one.”

Jinyoung gave him a huge grin as an answer. 

When Jinyoung woke up on his birthday, there was no box on top of his table, no paper bag - nothing. He even checked his calendar again just to make sure it was exactly September 22.

When he went out of his room, the dorm was quiet. Too quiet.

There were multiple colored sticky notes on their refrigerator full of _’Happy Birthday, hyung! I made you pancakes’, ‘I made coffee!! Happy birthday! -Wang Gae!!’, ‘Happy birthday, Jinyoungie’,_ and a lot of drawings and doodles.

When he stepped to the living room, a huge bookshelf surprised him. His books were perfectly placed together with Jaebeom’s. A yellow sticky note was placed in the middle, beside a long, uneven end, red ribbon. Jinyoung giggled.

_Ah, well, Jaebeom was wrong. Jinyoung didn’t like this one. He loved it._

**  
**

**_2016, August 22_ **

It was their quiet time. Jinyoung was seated on their couch, his legs stretched near the end. They just finished eating dinner and he was waiting for Jaebeom to come back to the living room, so they could watch a movie.

A huge pikachu stuffed toy was carefully placed on the left corner of the bookshelf just under the television. Jinyoung eyed it curiously as squirtle was hidden behind it.

Jaebeom went to the living room with their food.

“What are you looking at?”

“There are stuffed toys hidden in the bookshelf. As if we couldn’t see it.”

“Ah! Those are Mark’s. He wanted to surprise Jackson with it.” He squinted his eyes, “some couple stuff.”

“Oh, okay.”

Jaebeom sat on the other end of the couch. He placed Jinyoung’s legs on his lap. He tried to massage it with his right hand as he picked up the remote with his left.

He could see Jinyoung’s smile in his peripheral vision. “Go ahead, ask it.”

“You’re no fun, hyung.”

Jaebeom playfully pressed harder on Jinyoung’s leg that earned him a quick kick. “Meanie.”

The elder coughed as he tried to mimic Jinyoung’s voice. _“Hyung, you know what’s next month, right?”_

He answered himself with “Yes, Jinyoung. It’s September 22. It’s your birthday.”

He faced Jinyoung and immediately flinched as the younger glared at him. “Such a meanie.”

“Oh? I’m a meanie? Okay, get this.” Jaebeom quickly stood up from his seat and motioned his whole body to jump on Jinyoung.

“Hyung! No!”

When Jinyoung woke up on his birthday, he saw a tiny paper bag, _again with the ridiculous red ribbon_ placed in the middle.

“Happy birthday, Nyoung.”

Inside was a tiny keychain of snorlax. There were two tiny moles on top of it’s left eye. 

**  
**

_**2017, August 22** _

They released VERSE 2. An album that remained endearing and important to both of them. No words could explain the days, weeks, and months of preparing the most personal and intimate project of the two. Only them.

They could say the highlight of their trip to Japan was their photoshoot. Most of all, their unreleased photos of the trip that remained at the door of their refrigerator, in frames placed on their bookshelf, and on each other’s table.

Jaebeom encouraged Jinyoung to continue photography. It became their hobby together. Aside from reading and watching films, they try to at least make time together to do photo walks during the wee hours of the night.

It led them to exploring diners at three in the morning, learning that there was a secret 24 hour bookstore with no supervision near their dorm, a surprise ticket to Busan together just because, and a lot of secret places that only the two of them know.

They took the last subway train to Goyang to visit Jaebeom’s parents. They only planned to go for a walk today and ended up walking to the station. 

“Sleep. I’ll wake you up once we arrive.”

Jinyoung leaned his head on top of Jaebeom's shoulder. They were both sharing Jaebeom’s earphones as they listened to his playlist which Jinyoung said to be _“sexy and calming just like hyung”._

The younger whispered sleepily, “Hyung, you know what’s next month, right?”

Jaebeom smiled. Jinyoung was obviously sleepy and was trying to make sure he could ask the question before the day ends.

“Yes, I know.” Jaebeom took a photo of their hands intertwined, “September 22.”

On the day of Jinyoung’s birthday, he received a box with a red ribbon on top of his table with a note. 

“Let’s capture more memories. Happy birthday, Jinyoungie.”

Inside was Contax T2, the same camera Jaebeom was using.

**  
**

**_2018, August 22_ **

Jaebeom moved out of the dorm. Mainly it was because of his cats. So now Jinyoung often visited him with dinner and cat food - their newly surpassed routine. 

They were both inside Jaebeom’s studio. The elder wanted Jinyoung to hear his new songs which he agreed to. He missed his presence in their dorm.

As Jaebeom fixed his tracks, Jinyoung picked up a chair and sat beside him. He was pumped for the iced coffee he just had, so the younger one amusingly placed his elbow on Jaebeom’s table, his hand under his chin, smiling at him.

Jaebeom made a heavy sigh as he looked at Jinyoung. The latter returned a wink which made Jaebeom snort. _Stop smiling, stop smiling, stop smiling._

Jinyoung playfully poked Jaebeom’s right shoulder non-stop. “Hyung, hyung, hyung.”

Jaebeom giggled with his plan, he looked at Jinyoung with a straight face and poked the younger’s nose _non-stop_ “Jinyoung, Jinyoung, Jinyoung.”

The latter glared at him.

“So you know what’s next month right? Right, hyung?”

“No, I don’t.”

Jinyoung was about to answer him when Jaebeom, not sparing a glance at him, covered Jinyoung’s mouth and mimicked his _“Hyung, such a meanie.”_

His hyung looked at him and smiled when he saw Jinyoung’s glare. “I’m just joking.”

“You better have a nice gift this time.”

When Jinyoung woke up on his birthday, he saw a film keyring with two keys and a note. He snorted when he saw the red ribbon lazily tied on the small ring.

“One for my apartment and one for the studio. Happy birthday, Nyoung!”

**  
**

_**2019, August 22** _ ********

********

********

They were busy because of their schedules this month. They never had the time to go somewhere or actually hang out since they would rather catch up with sleep. 

Jinyoung eyed the feather necklace that Jaebeom was wearing during the rehearsals. When he noticed that Jaebeom was looking at him, his tired eyes managed to give him a wink in return. 

Jackson ordered coffee for everybody. Which then gave Jinyoung a full blast of energy. The group jokingly said that Jinyoung was coffee-operated. 

He silently walked towards Jaebeom and put his chin above the elder’s shoulder. Only Jaebeom was the lucky one who could see Jinyoung play like this.

He pinched Jinyoung’s cheek in return “What do you want?”

Jinyoung tilted his head, “You know what’s next month right, hyung? Right?”

Jaebeom looked at him with a straight face “I know it’s September 22.” He pinched Jinyoung’s nose this time “Aren’t you too old for this, Jinyoungie?”

The younger one pouted “Tch, mean.”

 _“Tch, mean.”_ Jaebeom imitated.

On Jinyoung’s birthday, he received the feather necklace that Jaebeom was wearing. He couldn’t help, but smile. 

The next day he walked in front of Jaebeom and asked him for his hand.

“What are you doing?”

“Just give me your hand, hyung.”

Jaebeom eyed him curiously, but gave Jinyoung his hand.

The latter felt a cold thin metal. Jinyoung immediately walked away and as Jaebeom looked at his hand, there was a yin and yang necklace.

**  
**

**_2020, September 22_ **

They were both busy. No one had the time to visit each other’s own place. It was either Jinyoung had a schedule or he visited his parents while Jaebem was making music and; also visiting his parents.

The only routine that remained was their video calls before one of them was about to sleep. 

During August 22, Jaebeom waited for Jinyoung to call him or maybe text him just to ask the question. He never received one.

He was either cooped up in his apartment with his cats or at his studio trying to write. 

It was a huge change of pattern to say the least, but perhaps he was right - they were too old for those kinds of jokes. 

It was just an odd feeling, but he shrugged it off.

A day before Jinyoung’s birthday, the younger one messaged him that they probably won’t be able to catch up since he would be with his parents and sisters. Jaebeom made sure that it was all right and they can just talk the next day.

When he woke up today he immediately sent his greetings to Jinyoung.

The younger one jokingly said that he was hoping to see the absurd red ribbon when he opened his eyes, sadly there was none. 

He spent the day cleaning his room, ordering his lunch and dinner, more cleaning of the house, then the studio. 

It was around 11 in the evening when he received a message from Jinyoung updating him that his parents and sisters just left and that he is excited to visit Jaebeom tomorrow. 

He then replied with _‘I miss you’_ and _‘Can’t wait to see you tomorrow’._

 _‘Can’t wait to see you tomorrow’._ With a heavy sigh, Jaebeom stood up from his seat, grabbed his jacket, and his gift to Jinyoung. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow, for probably another nine hours of waiting.

He immediately drove his car and went to Jinyoung’s apartment. _Ah, who would’ve thought, after months,_ they can finally see each other again.

He wasn’t exactly prepared for his own surprise. _This is okay, right?_

Jaebeom fixed himself and put the ridiculously, absurd like how Jinyoung described, the red ribbon on the left part of his chest, _God, this is fucking cheesy. Should I put it on my head instead?_

He shrugged it off as he sent a message to Jinyoung. 

_Open your door. I hope my gift isn’t late._

Jaebeom heard footsteps walking towards the door. He doesn’t know if he should smile or maybe do a peace sign, or maybe a flower pose? _Yes, a flower pose._

He quickly fixed himself to do a flower pose and the next thing he knew, Jinyoung opened the door, his eyes wide in shock. 

There was a bright-colored red ribbon placed on Jaebeom’s left chest placed on top of his black jacket. Jaebeom’s head was tilted to the right with both of his hands under his chin trying to do a flower pose. He accidentally closed the door loudly. 

Jinyoung heard his hyung laugh from the other side.

“Jinyoungie open your door.”

Jinyoung sighed as he covered his face, he suddenly felt warm and flushed “I don’t want to.”

“Come on! I don’t want to keep standing here.”

“Hyung!” Jinyoung opened the door again just to see Jaebeom with a huge smile, still doing the pose.

The younger one pulled Jaebeom inside his apartment “Why are you even my boyfriend? You know there’s a cctv right?” He pointed at the right corner of the hall.

“I just wanted to surprise you.” 

“Well, you absolutely did.” 

Jinyoung cupped Jaebeom’s cheeks and placed a quick kiss on his lips “Where’s my chic hyung? What happened to him? You’re just a goofball of cuteness.”

Jaebeom laughed as he hugged Jinyoung “It was worth it to hear you laugh. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too. You’re here now.”

He hugged him tightly “Happy birthday, Jinyoungie.”

**  
**  
****  
**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated  
> I don't have a beta for this and I only edited it once. I'm sorry.  
> Drop by on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tyellowumbrella) My DMs are always open if u want to rant, want a prompt, or literally anything!  
> Here's my [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/tyellowumbrella)  
> [WATCH THIS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OdhHLEJqzxE)  
> if you want to hear Jaebeom's birthday song to Jinyoung.


End file.
